


Unexpected

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis absolutely adored her fiancé Bruce Banner. On the day of their wedding she gets some news that rocks her world. How will she relay the news to Bruce? One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot! and my first avengers fic

I couldn't help but let the tears fall rapidly as Jane told me the results, I was excited, overjoyed but also scared. I was getting married in a few hours and now I had this…

I'd forgotten I was sitting on the edge of the bed shaking badly, my arms tucked around my knees. Jane sighed and walked over to me, crouching down to my level.

"You have to tell him, Darcy. He has a right to know."  
"I know…" I looked up at Jane, my face red from crying. "I'm scared Jane…what if-what if he freaks out? What If I'm not a good mother? Who knows what people are gonna think? Bruce has amazing self-control, I know. Who doesn't? But what if things go wrong or the kid- I'm not scared of him but what if his own kid-I mean I know I'm a great help calming him down but Jane, what do I do!?"

I started waving my arms around wildly, babbling about all sorts of scenarios that could happen, most of them bad and slightly insane. I had quite an imagination and I knew what Bruce was really like. I'd seen his Other Guy, I still loved him. He's the most gentle, beautiful guy I know with the most beautiful smile I know that it melts my heart when I watch him work but I honestly didn't know how I would tell him this news, I honestly didn't know how he'd react.

A sharp tug at my arm brought me out of my daydream; it was Jane staring at me with concern on her face.

"You know Bruce, he'd be happy. You can tell him Darcy, I know you can. You're stronger than this. Now, smile. It's your wedding day."  
I took a sharp breath in and smiled, wiping the tears off my face.

"You're right." standing up, I looked at the dress hanging on the mirror. "Come on, it's time to help me get ready. I'm not turning up to my own wedding looking like I've had Tony Stark's inventions blow up in my face!"

Jane shook her head and laughed.

-On the roof of Stark Towers, several hours later-

Bruce Banner's POV

I tugged at my tuxedo sleeve nervously, I was nervous, I admit it. I never thought I'd find someone like Darcy to like someone like me. I was a monster yet she was the only woman, apart from Pepper and Jane of course, that wasn't scared of me. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I was getting married.

As if reading my thoughts; I was tapped on the back by my best man, Thor.

"Bruce Banner, Darcy Lewis is a fine woman, I am sure she will make you happy."  
I sighed, smiling at the thought of Darcy, my Darcy. I couldn't thank Thor and Jane enough for introducing me to Darcy just several months after Loki's attack on New York.

"Yeah, she will."

I stopped fidgeting when Tony and Pepper ran up the stairs to the roof, followed by Jane.

"Places, everyone!" Pepper yelled, smiling at Bruce. "It's time to get this show on the road."

I gulped and shifted my head towards the door before being dragged to the end of the altar, Tony would be acting as the priest, which sent Darcy into hysterics once she found out he insisted a couple of weeks back, I just smiled, shaking my head thinking 'what the hell have we got ourselves into?'

Everyone who was attending the wedding got into place and soon the music started and all eyes switched to the door to the rooftop, where Darcy would appear. I smiled nervously at Thor and Tony, who just smiled back.

"Doctor Banner, you can look now."  
I gasped at that voice. It was her! Turning around I gazed in awe at the beautiful sight in front of me, unlike usual brides who went with the traditional white wedding dresses and veils, Darcy had decided to throw the rulebook into the fire and to show how much she accepted ME she wore an emerald green wedding dress that looked like it came from Asgard, a long trail of silk behind her trailed across the floor as she walked.

I smiled at her and as she got closer, I held out my hand and she took it, turning towards me.

"Hi." I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Hi." I replied, we were both nervous but so happy, I'd never felt like this in a long while and I gazed into those beautiful eyes I trusted.

Tony cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Doctor Banner and Miss Darcy Lewis, before I begin if any of you object to this union, speak now so The Other Guy can kick your ass or Robin Hood over there can you shoot you, either way is fun."  
Darcy slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from hysterically laughing and I shot a death glare at Tony, who carried on talking, despite the fact he was just wacked in the back of the head by Pepper. I turned my head back to Darcy.

"Do you, Darcy Lewis take this man with breath-taking anger issues to be your husband in sickness and in health and all that crap I'm supposed to say?"  
Darcy smiled at me.

"I do."  
Tony turned to me.

"And do you, Bruce Banner take Taser Happy over here to be your wife?"  
I raised an eyebrow at Tony's remark, but my eyes still laid on her.

"I do."

I could see Darcy nervously take a deep breath as Tony yelled "BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE!"

As we pulled closer, I could hear the cheers and clapping erupt from the enthusiastic crowd and I just knew this moment was perfect. As we touched, it's like I felt a fire start within me and we both clung onto each other desperately, like we were craving more. Then Darcy pulled away smiling, before looking around at the crowd and then back at me.

"Bruce… you know I'm not afraid of you and that I love you, I will stand by your side no matter what, right?"  
I looked at her confused, where was she going with this?

Darcy took a deep breath in again and smiled.

"We have another reason to celebrate."

The crowd grew silent at Darcy's remark and Darcy herself began to shake even more than before, I held out my arms to try and calm her, wondering what was wrong.

"Darcy, what is it?" I ask her  
She looked at me.

"I'm p-pregnant, Bruce."

Everyone held their breaths waiting for a reaction from me; I looked confused and shocked at the same time, those few words bringing me to a stone stop.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" My voice sounded hoarse, unable to get over those simple few words.

Darcy just nodded at me and tears started falling down her face,

She sobbed in relief when I hugged her and the whole place erupted once more.

"I love you." She sobbed.

I wiped her tears away with my hand and held her close.

"We're gonna be parents!"


End file.
